


You seek what cannot be found

by AnnaAphrodite



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anne Boleyn Is Not A Ditzy Crackhead, Anne Is Queen, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't get why that rumor was started, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jane Boleyn Is Not Two Faced, Less Sexist, Not Beta Read, Not Homophobic, Wasn't as racist as people think in the first place, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAphrodite/pseuds/AnnaAphrodite
Summary: Thomas Boleyn marries Elizabeth Howard, who's the descendant of Edward I and Eleanor Of Aquitaine. With her nobility added onto his own, he seizes the throne, knowing that something bad would happen if he let Henry Tudor take the throne. Henry didn't even have a good claim to the throne. He stabilizes the economy, then passes the throne down to his youngest- and smartest -child, the young 16-year-old Anne.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr - eventually, Anne Boleyn/Henry Percy 6th Earl of Northumberland
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Birth dates:
> 
> Catalina: Born 1501  
> Anne: Born 1507  
> Jane: Born 1506  
> Anna: Born 1512  
> Katheryn: Born 1518  
> Catherine: Born 1507
> 
> Mary Boleyn: 1502  
> George Boleyn: 1504  
> Jane Parker: 1505
> 
> First chapter! It's mostly just an introductory chapter, and I'm testing it out. This will probably be updated whenever I finish the next chapter, whether it be a few hours, a few days, a few weeks, or a month. I have motivation issues. 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/apho-sappho)
> 
> I hate the name but I spent an hour searching for a good name, but I cannot find one. On the bright side though, I have a name for the next of 20 fics about Anne in the tower.
> 
> I'm aware the only thing I write about is Anne, shut up.

_1522, Anne's coronation_

"Mother? Why do I have to be the Queen?" a 15 year old Anne Boleyn asked her mother, who hesitated. Anne always was the smartest, with her quick eyes and quicker brain.

"Storms were brewing, la petitte Boullain." Elizabeth Howard said, fretting over Anne's hair. Anne melted with the nickname, which she had been gifted from Margaret Of Austria.

Her father had become king a while ago and swore that when he was ready, his youngest child would succeed him. Now was that time. He was 45, and his health was worsening.

Her mother finally gotten her hair ready and had started putting on jewelry. She was supposed to get dressed by her servants and ladies in waiting, but her mother had insisted, and some of her ladies in waiting were caught up in a storm and hadn't arrived yet.

Elizabeth Howard sighed, her husband insisted that they _had _to make one of her daughter's ladies in waiting from Spain.__

__Her husband had also insisted that once they were of age, one of the daughter's of the Duke Of Cleves and Elizabeth's young niece would become her daughters ladies in waiting._ _

__They had already basically gotten an alliance with France and the Netherlands, since she had charmed Margaret Of Austria and was basically childhood friends with Renee, and served Claude._ _

__\---_ _

__Catalina stared through the window, watching the sea spread out for as far as she could see. She balled up her fists in rage. How could her father do this? Ship her off to a foreign country as nothing more than a _lady in waiting. _She was a princess, and she wished to be treated as such!___ _

____She was glad she at least got to keep her ladies in waiting, few as they may be. She had heard she'd get more English ladies, however, she was not excited._ _ _ _

____She looked up at Maria De Salinas, one of her most trusted ladies in waiting, and the only one of hers that wasn't out of the room._ _ _ _

____"Lady Maria?" She called, tightly gripping the arms of her seat. "How long until we reach England, did the Captain estimate?"_ _ _ _

____"A few days, your Royal Highness." Maria nodded. Catalina nodded back. She could wait. She always has._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Catherine Parr paced the gardens in which her mistress had stationed. Her mistress, of course, being the Queen. She had not known how her mother had gotten her opportunity. She got to be the lady in waiting to a Queen! A Queen! Not only did she get to be a lady in waiting to the Queen, but her sister had also gotten the chance to be a lady in waiting to the Queen's sister, Princess Mary._ _ _ _

____She hoped Her Royal Highness was being good to her dear sister, she had heard some nasty stuff about the Princess. She wondered how much was rumors and how much was true._ _ _ _

____Catherine glanced at the Queen, who was chattering on to Mary Shelton, a woman Catherine had heard was her cousin. She was talking about how Lady Talbot had gave her sister a ring, and she wondered if she could get away with breaking the marriage of Lady Talbot and Lord Percy in hopes of Princess Mary figuring out her feelings. Catherine shook her head, now was not the time to get into court drama. She had a letter to write._ _ _ _

____She was writing to her mother, who would be most pleased that Her Majesty seemed to be a stable Queen._ _ _ _

____Apparently, a lot of her mistress' ladies were still getting here, as some were from over the seas. She hoped none were from France, her brother had said they had loose morals. Although, her mistress had been basically raised in France and she didn't seem too bad..._ _ _ _

____Catherine decided to wait it out, and hopefully make some friends. She heard Mary Shelton was an inspiring poet._ _ _ _

____She walked the gardens, admiring the flowers. They had been apparently handpicked by the Queen herself and modeled after the gardens in The Netherlands. She wandered back to where the Queen was gossiping, adjusting her veil. French hoods were surprisingly comfortable, she thought they'd be loose and cold. One point to the French._ _ _ _

____Anne stood up, glancing at the rest of her ladies. It was getting late._ _ _ _

____"Back to the chambers." She nodded_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, woot woot! Shorter than the first, but I feel it has more plot-relevant stuff. I'm surprised I got this out so quickly, it only took a couple of days but the first took me like three months because I kept procrastinating and forgetting about it and instead writing several of my other WIP fics.
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/apho-sappho)

Catalina stepped out of her carriage, helped out by Maria. She sighed, finally out of the cramped boat and carriage. Then she remembered why she had come here. Her mood soured, and she headed forward to the castle.

\--

Catalina looked at herself in the mirror as her ladies put her hair up, and put jewelry on her. Her hair was quite difficult to deal with, as it went down to her thighs. A thing she heard she shared with the young Queen. She wanted to give the Queen a benefit of the doubt but she already felt as if she hated her, so many people talked of her as if she was a saint. 

She was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening, two ladies stepping in and bowing.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Of Aragon?" One of the ladies started, "Her Majesty, Queen Anne, has requested you in The Dining Hall for the final meal."

Catalina's expression soured, and she asked, "How many people will be there?"

"Only Queen Anne, Prince George, Princess Mary, and The Queen and Princesses Ladies." 

The two ladies stood straight, leaving after Catalina gave them a nod. 

Catalina forced out a sigh as her ladies put the gable hood on her head. She stood, her ladies guiding her to The Dining Hall.

\--

Mary played with a pearl on her dress, waiting for Princess Catalina to arrive. The Princess had seemed most unpleased to be here, instead of chatting in the court she had gone up to her room immediately, under the guise of wanting to get acquainted with her room and get ready.

"Mary!" Anne scolded, startling her out of her thoughts, "You'll break the pearl off!"

George laughed under his hand. "Quiet, or we'll seem unprofessional to Her Royal Highness."

"We are unprofessional!" Mary protested.

"Maybe you are, but I'd like to be seen as a good, professional Queen!" Anne insisted, hiding a smile with her hand.

"We all know that'll never happen, the moment anyone mentions religion you have 4 books out, 3 of which are banned!"

"Maybe so, but... I have a reputation, okay?!" Anne pouted.

They snapped straight when the doors opened. Catalina walked in, taking a seat at the table, opposite of Anne. Next to Mary, there was a woman writing down all that would happen during this meeting. 

"Your Royal Highness," Anne mumbled.

"Your Majesty." Catalina returned, louder than Anne had been. 

"So, I've called you down to discuss the terms of this agreement." Anne started, louder than she had mumbled. "I have heard you are averse to being my lady in waiting, so I'd like to propose a deal. You'll get more freedom than a normal lady in waiting, having your own chambers, and ladies in waiting like Mary does. You'd also be able to go wherever you would like in court, but in meetings or if I have to talk to important people, you'd be acting like a lady in waiting, and listen on the meeting. We will have to monitor your letters, so you will not leak information to neighboring countries."

Catalina took this information in, the only sound in the room the sound of the quill across the paper.

"I'll... Agree to these terms..." Catalina said with some difficulty. This would be what her father wanted her to do. She, personally, did not exactly agree to these terms, but for the sake of the alliance, she'd have to accept. She didn't want a war to be waged, and for her to stuck in England as a prisoner.

"The first few letters you send, before you join any meetings, will not be monitored, however, the letters coming from Spain will be."

Catalina nodded. She hoped she could have time to write letters before she would be swept away into court.

"Oh, and, don't trust Eustace Chaupys. He may seem on your side, but he's on his own side." Anne's hands twitched, and she hid them under the table. 

"Alright, Your Majesty." Catalina nodded. Anne cringed.

"If your talking to me, just call me Lady Anne or Queen Anne. No 'Majesty' stuff." Anne finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Two in a day! Damn. 
> 
> Please leave a comment!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/apho-sappho)

Anne sipped her wine, watching her sister taking to an overwhelmed looking Spanish Princess. She laughed quietly, almost choking on her wine. Despite being 5 years older than Anne, Mary could act like her little sister a lot.

"Lady Mary!" She called. "Leave the poor woman alone, she's had a rough travel. She doesn't need you harassing her about her studies."

Catalina looked grateful as Mary walked back to Anne. Mary was supposed to be Anne's lady in waiting, but she had much more freedom compared to some of her other ladies. She often let her ladies go and talk to others, but she always kept one or two of them by her side. More often than not, Margaret Lee and Mary Shelton stayed by her side. 

"Mary, do you happen to know where our dear brother went?" Anne asked her sister, who sighed.

"Probably out talking to his betrothed, you know how it goes. Makes 20 poems about the beauty of her eyes and 30 about how he loves her more than Venus loved Mars." Mary said sarcastically, and, sure enough, when Anne looked at the crowd closely she could see George in the corner with Jane Parker.

Anne shook her head, "They better get married soon. I can't stand another day of Jane whining that George needs to marry her before her father marries her off."

Mary looked at Anne curiously, "Why don't you just arrange marry them?"

"I want George to make that decision. Of course, I'll break up the marriage if Lord Morely wants to marry her off. I think it'd be best if he let them marry, there's nothing available higher than a Prince."

"Ah. Well, let's hope George makes the right decision fast." Mary settled down into the chair next to Anne. 

\--

Anne sank into her chair, sighing. She felt as if she would never get used to the chaos court brought. She opened her eyes, her ladies taking off her french hood and jewelry, and letting her hair free. She stood so they could undress her, the linin undergarments she had on left her cold. She laid in bed, going over all that had happened.

She was glad it hadn't been too much of an eventful day. She didn't think she could handle it if she had to execute somebody or something so early into her reign.

\--

Catherine sighed, sitting in her room. She kept the flame on the candle going, and she started writing. Her mother wanted more updates.

She didn't know what to think of Queen Anne. She didn't seem at all what the rumors had said about her. She just seemed young, innocent, and quick witted. And her sister just seemed bubbly, not at all what she heard. Her sister had even excitedly rambled about how Mary had let her read banned books that Queen Anne had.

Catherine decided to put off writing and just sleep, her mother could wait. 

\--

Anne awoke, getting out of bed. She stood as Mary Shelton and Margaret Lee dressed her, Madge Shelton leaving the room to gather her other ladies. Her ladies put a french hood on her, braiding her hair so it wouldn't be as troublesome. They put jewelry on her, and Mary Shelton patted her shoulder when they were done.

Anne walked down the hallway, her ladies joining her as she walked. Eventually, Mary and George joined her. Catalina then joined them after her siblings.

Anne sat at her seat in The Dining Hall, Mary and George on either side of her. Her ladies dispersed, going to talk to their friends or family that were the ladies of Mary. 

"So, George," She started, "Are you going to marry Lady Parker or not? If you don't do it soon, she'll be married to another."

"Like you'd let that happen."

"Be careful, I'll make her get married to a duke or something." She threatened.

"Fine, fine. I still need to make preparations, though."

"As long as you marry her." Anne shook her head, her brother really was a pushover.

\--

Catalina sighed, once out of The Dining Hall. She had a bit before she had to attend court, so she decided to visit the gardens. She heard it was based on Margaret Of Austria's gardens. She had never visited Margaret's gardens, as she was her tutor, Catalina wasn't a ward of hers like Anne was. 

She walked the gardens, looking curiously at the flowers. It was peaceful, serene.

She made it to a tree and sat down under it. She read until she finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one of the last chapters in 1522. I don't know how I'm going to write Jane Seymour because she's the only queen I specifically don't like, but I'll try! 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](tumblr.com/blog/apho-sappho)

"Your Highness! Your Highness! Lady Catalina!" Maria De Salinas shook her awake, helping her up. The book that was on her lap fell to the ground. "Your almost late to court!"

Catalina ran quickly out of the gardens, rushing into the castle. She pushed open the doors, and the people closest to the door stared at her. The music and chatter were loud enough for not many people to notice. She shuffled next to the Queen, flopping unceremoniously onto her chair. 

"Fell asleep in the garden?" Anne asked.

"How did you know?" Catalina straightened herself.

"You have a leaf on your hood."

"Oh."

Catalina felt around for it and dropped it on the ground, smoothing out her gable hood. Catalina glanced around at court, seeing Princess Mary talking to a bemused Bridget Wingfield, someone she had heard was a neighbor of the Queen and her siblings.

Anne sipped her wine, humming along to the song on the lute. She watched her brother dance with Lady Parker. She was glad he was having fun.

\--

Anne sat, staring out the window of the carriage, Mary next to her and Princess Catalina across from them. George was back in England and acting as regent. Her ladies were in another carriage, as they were traveling to Scotland to negotiate a peace treaty. Catalina seemed quite fidgety, and Anne thought she knew why.

The King of Scotland had, a few years before she had been born, married Catalina's older sister, Maria Of Aragon. Anne didn't think Catalina had seen her sister in a while, as she had heard the Spanish royal family had moved around a lot. She didn't know why, and she hadn't wanted to ask.

However, recently the King had died, and Queen Maria had become Queen Regent until her eldest son, James, grew old enough to rule. The young King was only 10.

She sighed, Mary was even in a bad mood so she couldn't talk to her, and Catalina wasn't her friend. Anne smoothed out her dress, jumping as the carriage hit a bump. She shook her head, adjusting her french hood.

\--

Anne got helped out of her carriage, thankful to be on land again. She, her sister, and Catalina were led into the castle, and she was surprised to hear a lute in full swing. The doors opened, and she and her procession of ladies were let inside. She was in front, while Mary was a little behind her on her right and Catalina behind on the left.

She paused in front of the Queen Regent and the bored-looking boy King. The Queen stood, she looked so much like Catalina it was strange.

"My dear cousin," Queen Maria started, "I thank you for accepting this invitation to Scotland, and for agreeing to take my beloved sister with."

"I thank you for sending the invite, and not waging war immediately when I was coronated," Anne responded, bowing to them. 

"Of course I wouldn't, that would be a coward's way of war." Queen Maria bowed back.

\--

Catalina followed her sister and her nephew after the feast, into the gardens.

"Catalina, my dear sister!" Queen Maria cried, hugging Catalina, "Oh, I haven't seen any of my sisters in so long!"

Catalina hugged back tightly, holding back tears. The English court was nice and had good music, but she missed her family. The young King looked on, slightly confused.

They sunk to the ground. Catalina hadn't been hugged like that for ages.

\--

Anne sighed, her ladies taking off her french hood. She liked Queen Maria a lot, she seemed kind and smart. Too bad she wasn't a full-on Queen, and instead Queen Regent. 

She hoped she could make a good alliance with Scotland and hoped that one of Queen Maria's children would have a child. 

Anne took a deep breath as she was stripped to her chemise. She sat in her chair, the only lady still in her room being Margaret Lee.

She shuffled through the papers. Most uncommonly, she handpicked her ladies, and there were a few people that she wanted to become her wards. 

She decided to look through the list of wards first, which had the least amount of papers. The first person she had wanted to make her ward was the 4-year-old Katheryn Howard, who was her cousin. She had met the girl a few times- heck, Anne and her sister were even the child's godmothers -and she was young inquisitive, and reminded Anne of herself when she was young.

The second person she wanted to make her ward was the Duke Of Cleves' middle daughter, the 10-year-old Anna Of Cleves. She had never met the girl, but her father had had several meetings with her father, and she trusted her father's decisions. 

The third person she wanted to make her ward was actually older than her, only one year but still older. It was Jane Seymour, the least educated daughter of Thomas and Margery Seymour. Jane was actually a pending lady in waiting of Catalina but had been recalled before she served because her mother had gotten ill. 

Anne put a hand to her forehead before filling out the papers. She'd be here for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a bit wonky! I already planned out the chapter after this so this one was a bit hard to write.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/apho-sappho)

Mary got dressed by her ladies, wearing a simple gable hood instead of the much more popular French hood. waited for a lady to come in to tell her she had to see the Queen. She had no doubt she'd be excluded from the Queen's meeting with her sister, despite the fact that she was quite important. 

She knew her sister was trying the best, though. She didn't want to put any more stress on her sister, who was trying to run the kingdom as best as she could at 16, while also looking for a husband and more alliances. 

Her brother saw the world with rose-tinted glasses, he had never even been out of England. He had only stayed in England with his beloved and occasionally helped with diplomatic things.

The door opened, and one of Anne's ladies stepped in and bowed. "Your Royal Highness, Princess Of England, Queen Anne requests you to sit in the meeting." 

Mary nodded back, forcing a smile. She could get through this.

\--

Catalina was quite surprised to see Mary come in late, Mary had always come to meetings a bit early to have a chat with her ladies. She was also quite surprised to see a gable hood instead of the fashionable french hood Mary's sister much preferred. Catalina was also surprised to not see the annoying gleam as Mary walked in. Usually, Mary dressed in the most fashionable jewelry, polished to the extreme.

Catalina watched Mary sit down with a fake calm, only there to save face. 

The entire meeting, which was about a treaty, Mary didn't seem to be engaging, and she even had one of her ladies record the meeting. 

At the end of the meeting, Catalina hurried to catch up with the other princess. 

"Lady Mary, may I speak to you in the gardens?" Catalina asked, Mary pausing.

"Sure, Lady Catalina," Mary responded, detached.

They walked to the gardens, sitting on a bench. Catalina had waved her ladies away.

"So, Lady Mary, what's up with you today? You haven't been acting like yourself?" Catalina asked bluntly.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with. It will be resolved by tomorrow," Mary stood, "Goodbye, Lady Catalina."

Mary walked out of the gardens, her ladies following her. Catalina stayed on the bench, staring after her for a few seconds.

\--

Catalina put her face in her hands, sighing loudly. She got up once she composed herself, walking out of the gardens. She walked the hallways aimlessly, having no idea what to do. 

She was composing a letter to her sister in her head when she bumped into Anne.

"Excuse me, Lady Anne." Catalina nodded.

"Oh, Lady Catalina!" Anne said, "have you seen my dear sister? It seems she's run off somewhere."

"Oh, I was just talking to Lady Mary. I don't know where she's gone, but she's not in the best mood. It seems she's bothered by something."

"Ah, William Carey again..." Anne sighed, shaking her head.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, William Carey is a suitor of Lady Mary's. He's been sending her letters and love poems ever since he saw her. She's tried to shoot him down several times, but it hasn't done much. I may have to banish him from the court. Whenever she gets a letter from him she's bothered for the rest of the day." 

"Ah."

"Well, I'm off to comfort Mary." Anne waved bye awkwardly, then started off trying to find her.

Catalina continued down the hallway, blinking at the interaction.

\--

Catherine practiced her lute in her chambers, humming along to the song she was playing. She wondered what to write to her parents, should she write about the drama that happened with Lady Mary and Lady Catalina? Should she write about how the Queen was not what she thought? Should she write about Lady Mary's reputation?

Catherine sighed, setting her lute on the ground and standing. She left her chambers, looking for a peaceful place to write that wasn't as stuffed as her chambers.

She walked into the much-beloved gardens, sitting on one of the benches. She wrote, setting the ink cartridge next to her on the bench.

Catherine wrote to her parents, making sure not to get any ink on her dress. 

\--

"Catalina, wait!" Maria yelled, catching up to her sister.

Catalina turned in time to get hugged by her sister, getting a bag shoved into her chest.

"Bye, Maria," Catalina said warmly, hugging her.

"Bye, 'Lina," Maria said, turning back to the castle.

Catalina breathed out. She'd miss her sister. She turned back, going to the carriage she shared with the English sisters.

She walked down the stairs, getting helped into the carriage. The sisters sat on the other side of the carriage, and Catalina stared out of the window as the carriage moved away from the Scottish castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short!
> 
> This is the start of the plot!
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/apho-sappho)

_1523 ___

__"Anne? Lady Anne?" A courtier raised his voice, walking out the crowd to go in front of the Queen._ _

__"Lord Percy?" Anne questioned. Mary beside her gave a weird face, staring at Henry Percy._ _

__"Oh, Anne! You recognize me! I thought you had forgotten." He said joyously._ _

__"I have forgotten where I know you from."_ _

__"We were betrothed when we were young, don't you remember? But alas! You had been taken away from me to go to the Netherlands."_ _

__Mary shook her head beside her._ _

__"Aren't you my age?" Mary cut in._ _

__"Yes, Mary, I am." Percy said sarcastically, and Catalina gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Lady Mary"._ _

__"But does that mean anything? Love, Mary, transcends age." Percy continued._ _

__"Lord Percy, she's 17. Your 22. Move it along." Mary sternly said._ _

__"Mary! Let's hear him out, okay?" Anne smiled. She was always charmed by the worst people._ _

__"Oh, Lady Anne! You were always the most sensible of the sisters!"_ _

__"I don't appreciate the jab at my sister."_ _

__"I'm sorry, Your Highness, it was meant to be a simple comment."_ _

__A lady in waiting of Anne's, Catherine Parr if she recalled correctly, gave a worried look to Mary, then nodded at Percy. Mary nodded back, a frown on her face._ _

__"Lady Anne? I see you're almost out of wine, would you like me to get you some?" Catherine asked._ _

__"Oh, sure, thank you, Lady Cathy!" Anne smiled at the lady and watched her as she left the throne._ _

__Mary sighed, frustrated. "Lord Percy, please leave my presence."_ _

__"If your so hellbent on splitting up true love, Mary, fine!"_ _

__"Now, Lord Percy, when did my sister ever indicate she wanted you romantically?"_ _

__"Ladies, Ladies, calm down." Catalina cut in, "Henry, if want Anne so much, just visit her after supper. And Lady Mary, don't fight your sister's battles."_ _

__"Thank you, Catalina," Anne said, relieved._ _

__Mary stood suddenly. "I'm going to go say bye to our brother."_ _

__\--_ _

__Mary stormed down the hall, barging into her brother's chambers. She waved away her ladies, closing the chamber doors._ _

__"Bad day?" George asked, from where he was in his chair._ _

__Mary nodded, her shoulders slumping. "Anne has a new suitor."_ _

__"Oh?"_ _

__"Don't worry about it, actually." Mary groaned, "I want your final few hours to be happy!"_ _

__"You make it sound like I'm dying. It's just France." George sat on the bed, patting Mary's head._ _

__"Anne would insist you're going to Heaven if it's France."_ _

__"She would, wouldn't she?" George laughed, "She's obsessed with France."_ _

__"I can't judge her, France was nice." Mary's expression turned grim, "Except for the king."_ _

__"Ah. Yeah. Except for the king." George stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Mary."_ _

__"It's- It's fine, George. It was a while ago. I'm fine." Mary was not fine, but she could manage._ _

__\--_ _

__"Lina!" Anne ran into Catalina's chambers, her ladies leaving the room, "Oh, Henry is so nice! He even gave me this gift!"_ _

__She raised her hand up, showing a ruby and opal ring._ _

__Catalina raised an eyebrow. "Don't jump too fast into this relationship."_ _

__Anne flushed. "It isn't a relationship! It's just a gift."_ _

__"It's a ring."_ _

__"I'm the Queen! People give me rings all the time!"_ _

__"How many of those people were your old betrothed?"_ _

__"Shush it, Lina. Let me have this!"_ _

__"Hmph, fine. I think you should listen to your sister, though."_ _

__"She was being mean to him though!"_ _

__Catalina shook her head._ _

__\--_ _

__Anne hugged George, holding on for a few seconds._ _

__"Goodbye, George! Have a fun time in heaven on Earth!" Anne had tears in her eyes._ _

__"Anne, I'm only going to be gone for a month." George laughed, then beckoned Mary into their hug._ _

__"That's still so long!" Mary said, joining the hug._ _

__"Oh, don't worry! I'll send letters. Hopefully you won't be too lonely without me!"_ _

__"Your _wife _will probably be!"___ _

____"Well, then, you better keep her company! Go insult Catherine's cheating husband with her, Jane will definitely enjoy that."_ _ _ _

____Mary laughed and hugged George once again before he went into the carriage._ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! Sorry, this chapter isn't on my usual schedule, I had writer's block for a few days and I didn't like anything I wrote.
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/apho-sappho)

Anne put on the newest gift that she had gotten from Lord Percy, a beautiful necklace with rubies and pearls, it was like a version of her usual B necklace, but with gems, and she loved it. 

Anne had been on cloud nine ever since Lord Percy had given her this gift, Lord Percy had seemed to be very caring, giving her gifts every time she visited him. Her sister had been trying to warn her away from him, but Percy had said that she was the reason that her father had broken their engagement, and he had told her that Mary obviously couldn't be trusted. 

She didn't understand why, though. She had lived with her sister for a while and Mary had been trusted plenty and never leaked any secrets.

No matter, though. She had told Percy secrets too, and he hadn't leaked them. 

\--

Mary wiped away her tears, trying to put on her french hood. Her hair was hard to gather up, she didn't have as long of hair as her sister, but her hair was still to her waist. It was even harder, considering that she waved away her ladies so she could have a nice cry. She was a bit concerned some of the less trustworthy ones would start rumors that she was taking lovers. She couldn't afford any more damage to her name.

She was surprised her father hadn't disowned/disinherited her right there and then when he found out she had been the mistress of the French King, she was already a disgrace of a daughter. But no, her father had just forgiven her and hugged her while she cried.

She missed her sister. Recently, her sister had stopped talking to her. She suspected it was something to do with Lord Percy. Stupid, stupid Lord Percy. 

Mary breathed out harshly, finally admitting defeat and ringing a bell that summoned her ladies.

They dressed her, and she sighed, preparing herself to go to court. She smiled, remembering she'd be able to talk to Catalina. She'd also be able to talk to Jane, as her brother wasn't back, so they wouldn't be in the corner giggling to each other. 

She walked down the hallway, in time to catch up with Catalina and her entourage. She smiled and waved, and Catalina smiled back.

They waited to talk until they got to the throne room. She could already hear music in full swing.

"Hello, Lady Cata!" Mary smiled, sitting in her seat. Her smile faltered, seeing Anne was talking to Lord Percy again.

"Mare!" Catalina called, giving a glance to Anne too. Mary winced. Not the best nickname, considering France.

Jane sat down in between them, looking tired. "God, what's with Lord Percy!"

"You saw it too?" Mary said, relieved.

"The only thing he's been doing is hanging around Lady Anne, and telling her who she should trust!" Jane exclaimed. "He's so weird!" 

"Careful, or he'll tell her not to trust you," Catalina remarked.

"Don't give him ideas!" Mary laughed, smacking Catalina on the arm lightly.

"He can't even hear us, I don't think," Jane said, looking at Anne.

"God, he needs to get away from my naive sister. She's definitely going to marry him soon." She shook her head.

"Well, I'd hope not, wouldn't your father be able to say no?" Catalina asked.

Mary shook her head, "Father is sick, the doctors are sure he'll recover but he can't have to much stress placed on him. Surely Lord Percy will convince her not to place more stress on Father."

"What about the dowry?" Jane asked.

"Anne will do it herself, or get George or Mother to pay it."

"Oh..."

Mary shook her head. "I'm scared for my dear sister. Let's hope she doesn't make any decisions before George gets back."

Jane nodded solemnly.

\--

George frowned, stuck in a meeting with the King of France and a handful of dukes or earls, and he didn't like what the King was talking about.

The King had said he wanted to marry George's dear sister, Mary, as he had first seen her when she was serving his wife, Claude, but Claude had died earlier in the year. 

He knew Mary would object, and he didn't want to force Mary into doing anything that she didn't want to. He knew Anne wouldn't want to either. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to marry any of Francis' daughters, as the oldest one was 11 years younger than him.

He didn't know how to make this work while keeping both Francis and his sisters happy. He didn't think his sister wanted to have a war so early into her reign.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! The app that I use to type this in wasn't working. 
> 
> Remember to leave kudos and comment!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/apho-sappho)

Mary continued down the hallway, Jane Boleyn at her side. 

"Lady Jane," She said casually, "Do you mind if I keep you for a bit?"

"Oh, not at all, Lady Mary."

Mary smiled, veering off course to one of the several dining rooms. She waved her ladies away, before entering.

"Please, sit." Mary moved towards a chair, sitting calmly. 

"So, I understand that you currently do not know what is going on with Anne. Catalina has advised me to tell you." Mary trailed off, playing with a pearl on her dress.

"What do you mean?" Jane looked taken aback.

"Well... You do know Lord Percy intends to wed my sister, right?"

Jane nodded slowly.

"Well, I happen to be wildly against that. I'm going to assume George has not told you about our past with Lord Percy?"

Jane shook her head, sitting up in her seat.

"I first met Lord Percy when I was around 14. Anne was 9. Lord Percy was 15. He became my father's ward, as a favor to his father for fighting on his side, and housing him and my mother when Henry Tudor sought to kill him. I had been home after serving Claude Of France for two years. He soon tried to seduce me and tried to wed me. When I rejected him, he tried to destroy my reputation, saying that I had slept with men in France and that France had loosened my morals." Mary looked disgusted at that.

"My father had never learned about that, I wouldn't allow it. If he did, he'd ruin that poor lord's life, and I didn't want to be the cause of somebody's banishment. However, then he tried to go after Anne. Anne was my baby sister, the one person I so sorely wanted to protect. I couldn't stand by him trying to wed my sister. I had to tell George. George couldn't believe me at first, Percy was his friend, George had been practically raised with Percy. But, eventually, I told him to watch what he did, and then he believed me. We made up a lie about how we caught him trying to steal something or another, nothing too bad. He got taken back to his father's manor. My father kept it quiet, as to not ruin his reputation."

Jane sat quietly for a few seconds."And now he's trying to get Anne again?"

Mary nodded. 

\--

George looked out the window, into the beautiful court garden that was in front of the castle. 

He was stuck, not knowing what to do. Would he keep peace with France, or should he prioritize his sister's feelings? He didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't follow through with Francis's orders. 

He sighed, standing up. He'd have to go to dinner soon and interact with the fancy court officials. 

\-- 

Catherine Parr paced in front of the closed door. She had been tasked by Lady Anne to keep guard, make sure that her sister or Catalina hadn't wanted to talk to her. She was worried. Very worried. Lord Percy seemed to take over more and more of Anne's life, visiting during court hours, having a spot next to her at dinner, visiting her in her chambers.

She knew there was _something _wrong with Percy, otherwise, why would Lady Mary give her that look? Or seem so concerned and hostile towards him?__

__She didn't want to see Anne hurt like that, but she was scared if she said anything that Lord Percy would tell Anne to stay away from her too. Lord Percy seemed to have a good grip on Anne, going as far as to cut Mary out of Anne's life._ _

__She hoped George would come back soon, he was one of the only people who could persuade Anne otherwise._ _

__\--_ _

__Jane Seymour sat bored in her class, stuck with two young girls. She was disheartened by the fact that these two children had a much higher rank than her, with one of them, Katheryn Howard, being the Queen's beloved baby cousin and Goddaughter, and the other being the daughter of a duke._ _

__She adjusted her gable hood, repressing the urge to slam her head into the table. After more classes, she would be able to either become the Queen's lady in waiting, the Princess Consort's lady in waiting, the Princess's lady in waiting, or that Spanish Princess's lady in waiting. She was excited for any of them, as this was a big opportunity._ _

__Her sister was already Jane Boleyn's lady in waiting, and she seemed to enjoy it. However, she had recently reported to Jane that there had been some drama with the Queen and a Lord by the name of Henry Percy._ _

__Jane shook her head, realizing she was spacing out. The young girls talked to each other, giggling to each other._ _

__Jane resisted the urge to smack herself onto the table again. It would be unseemly for a lady._ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been caught up in personal matters.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment! Would love feedback!
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr, I post art!](https://apho-sappho.tumblr.com/)

Jane Parker- Boleyn, she was a Boleyn now! The thought of herself being part of the royal circle brung tears of joy to her eyes and excitement to her heart. 

Jane Boleyn continued embroidering in Lady Catalina's chambers, her husband's request for her to have her own chambers and ladies pending. She knew she was going to get it, as she was quite close to her sisters-in-law, and Anne had a few women she wanted to get closer to.

Among these women happened to be Jane Seymour, Anne's ward, Elizabeth Seymour, her sister, and Mary Howard, who was Anne's cousin on her mother's side, and the young daughter of Thomas Howard, who she had wanted to keep a close eye on, as they had supported the Yorks. Thomas had even been married to Anne of York.

Other than those few women, she had no idea who'd be serving her. She had few friends among the court, save for the royals, so she hadn't the faintest who'd serve her.

She did hear some rumors however that Margaret More would be coming to court soon, so perhaps she'd be? Although, she had quite the reputation for being smarter than most men at court, so she had it on good authority that she'd be going to Anne's selection of ladies. Maybe she'd switch out one of her ladies and make her serve herself?

Jane shook her head, shaking herself out of her questioning. Catalina was looking at her strangely, and she gave her a small smile and a nod.

\---

Anne sat in the gardens, a french hood fastened to her head, with her beautiful reddish-brown hair spilling down her back and shoulders. She pet her dog, Purkoy, who was in her lap and wagging his tail. She was quite fond of him, having been gifted him when she was 13, as a present from Lady Claude. 

Purkoy whined as Anne's petting slowed to a stop when she watched a court official walk towards her.

"What do you need, my lord?" Anne asked.

He cleared his throat, glancing at the various ladies surrounding her. "Lord Percy would like to see you at once, your majesty."

Her face soured considerably, "Tell him that I will see him during court functions, and to not disturb me during my social time."

He bowed to her, and she rubbed her face, adjusting her necklace before going back to petting Purkoy. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad, hopefully she could see him after dinner. 

\---

Mary watched the people dance from where she was seated next to Jane, sipping her wine. She considered dancing herself, but she didn't have anyone to dance with, as she didn't want to force Jane into dancing with her.

She played with a pearl on her dress and hummed along to the music quietly. Jane was reading a letter beside her, and due to her blushed face, Mary could guess it was from George. Mary was quite surprised it took them this long to get married since they've been in love ever since Jane had become the lady in waiting for Mary herself. 

She was happy for them, but a bit jealous. The only romance she had ever encountered was the bit with Percy, and an on and off romance through letters with Lady Talbot, who shared her name. She flushed at the thought of Lady Talbot.

She remembered that she had promised May that she'd take her to court, not that long ago, and she decided she should probably follow through. 

\---

George held up the most recent of his letters from his wife, beaming. The letter summarized to basically just "George you lovable idiot I got this letter in the middle of court". 

The letter had also mentioned some of the recent court drama, the Seymour brothers incurring Anne's wrath once again, Thomas Howard whining that he should be the most honored among the court, for bringing George's dad his success, despite the fact that he fought on the losing end, and that they had already welcomed Henry Howard into court, despite his… Unseemly behaviour, and Mary Howard was being welcomed in soon.

George shook his head, caught up in the drama of home. He was here for business, he couldn't be stuck in his head all day! 

He placed the letter on the table beside him, planning to write back later. He had some business to attend to.


End file.
